


He Did Kiss Back, Though

by writingandchocolatemilk



Series: SpUk Oneshots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A boyfriend?"</p><p>Arthur choked on his drink. It dripped down the front of him, and he wiped his chin. "Excuse me?" He coughed, flicked his hand to get the alcohol off. "Sorry, that's—that's a little fucking presumptuous, don't you think?"</p><p>Antonio grinned. It was a good smile. The boy had nice teeth. Arthur pursed his lips.</p><p>"Or a girlfriend?" the guy added. Belatedly.</p><p>Arthur scowled. "No. Not with a—no."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Did Kiss Back, Though

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous said:** person a seducing person b to take a few steps back (and that mistletoe) thing with SpUK maybe?
> 
>  
> 
> **Groovy.**

"Please don't make me go," Arthur muttered. "We really should be studying."

"I think you need to lighten the fuck up and have some fun." Alfred slung an arm around Arthur and dragged him forward. "Half the point of college is to fuckin'  _party_!"

Arthur tried to shrug off Alfred's arm, but the undergrad kept his arm clamped around Arthur's shoulders. He could feel the bass through the soles of his feet, even from here.

"I don't  _like_  partying, Alfred."

"That," Alfred laughed, "is a lie. Francis told me about your undergrad years, bro."

"Yes, well." Arthur dug his thumb into Alfred's side, and Alfred finally released him.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Lighten up, will ya'? It's break. Christmas break."

"I don't like Christmas, either."

"You wouldn't." Alfred perked. "Yo! Braginski!" He dragged Arthur forward, then abandoned him to the crowd spilling out of the front of the house.

Arthur hadn't been invited to this party. He actually hadn't even been invited to any college party—ever. He usually just crashed them, like he was doing now. But now he didn't  _want_  to crash. What the fuck was he doing here?

It was shite music, too. Something people were grinding to, in the living room. Arthur pushed past and flipped them off when they called curses after him.

Arthur needed alcohol.

"You look like you need a beer."

It took Arthur a second to realize someone was talking to  _him_.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I think I need something a little stronger than a beer, mate."

The guy grinned. "Even better. Booze is this way." He tilted his head, indicated behind him.

"Thank you."

Arthur stepped carefully around him. The guy watched him; Arthur felt his skin crawl.

However, the booze table was where the man had said. Arthur poured something dark and strong into his cup, and managed to knock back two mouthfuls. He leaned against the wall and sipped, watching the various couples head upstairs or make out.

"Come here often?" The guy popped up.

Arthur blinked at him. "No, not particularly. Came with a friend."

"A boyfriend?"

Arthur choked on his drink. It dripped down the front of him, and he wiped his chin. "Excuse me?" He coughed, flicked his hand to get the alcohol off. "Sorry, that's—that's a little fucking presumptuous, don't you think?"

The guy grinned. It was a good smile. The boy had nice teeth. Arthur pursed his lips.

"Or a girlfriend?" the guy added. Belatedly.

Arthur scowled. "No. Not with a—no."

"I'm Antonio."

"That's nice."

Antonio sipped his drink. It was green. It almost matched his eyes. "You're Arthur Kirkwall, right? I'm friends with Francis, and he told me about you."

"Kirk _land_." Arthur looked past Antonio to the party. "What did Francis say?"

Antonio shrugged. "That you punched him in the face." He smiled again. "You look like you're going to punch  _me_  in the face. You're not, are you? I didn't mean anything by it. You're just cute."

"Oh." Arthur cleared his throat. "Well." He took a gulp of his drink.

Antonio nodded. He leaned closer, and Arthur could smell the alcohol and the cologne. "Do you think I'm cute?"

Arthur tried to lean back, but he just hit the wall. "Uh. I—uh." He forced his mind to focus. "You're handsome."

Antonio laughed. "Thank you! Do you want to go upstairs?"

Arthur stared. "We hardly know each other."

"Well, that's not true. You're Arthur Kirkland. I'm Antonio. I told you where you could get a drink. You said I'm handsome." Antonio leaned closer, still. "I don't think we need much more."

"Piss off."

Arthur pushed by him. His heart sped up when he brushed against Antonio.

Arthur needed more alcohol.

Arthur tried the green alcohol. It was like fire down his throat.

" _Fuck_." Arthur gagged.

"It's pretty strong."

Arthur glared. "You should try shagging someone else. I'm clearly not interested."

Antonio held up his hands. "I didn't say you should sleep with the drink!" He reached past Arthur and grabbed a bottle. "Here, you should try this. I think you would like it. It's the most expensive thing on the table."

He poured it into a cup and handed it to Arthur.

Antonio smiled. "I promise I didn't drug it."

Arthur made a face. "Well, fills me with confidence, that."

"No, I didn't!" Antonio grabbed the drink from Arthur and took a sip. "See?"

"You can keep it," Arthur began, but Antonio was already shoving the drink back into his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem," Antonio chirped. "You know there's mistletoe above us?"

"What?"

Antonio smashed his lips to Arthur's. Arthur just sort of processed for a few seconds. His head was spinning. Antonio's tongue tasted like the green alcohol.

Tongue?

Arthur was kissing back.

Arthur shoved Antonio away. He wiped a hand over his lips. "What the  _fuck_?! I said I wasn't interested!" He looked up. "And there's no bloody mistletoe! You're a liar!"

Antonio laughed. "I might have lied about the mistletoe—"

"No, you did!" Arthur rolled his tongue in his mouth, tasted Antonio. "You  _did_  lie about the mistletoe."

"Alright, I did. But, there's probably mistletoe somewhere in this house, you know?" Antonio shrugged. "You kissed back."

"I…" Arthur glowered. "Fuck off."

"If I got some mistletoe, would you kiss me again?"

" _Fuck off_."

Antonio flashed a grin. "I don't think you actually want me to."

Arthur punched him.


End file.
